


Winchester Academy

by bre_ezze76



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Academia, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Multi, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_ezze76/pseuds/bre_ezze76
Summary: Mia Miller is a 16-year-old witch that just transferred to Winchester Academy of Magic. An ancient school for magical studies.Will she manage to juggle school, family and friends? Read to find out!





	Winchester Academy

We've been driving for 2 hours.We haven't even arrived yet but I already know the next 2 years are going to be hell. 

Hey, I'm Mia Miller a 16 year old witch and right now I'm on my way to Winchester Academy - one of the top 3 school's in Sephil - It's almost every teenage witches dream to be offered a place there.But I honestly don't get it. 

What's so special about it? 

OK a lot of great witches and warlocks went there...so what?I still don't get why my dad made me transfer. The only good thing about the place is that we don't have to wear uniforms.My old school was perfect. People didn't try to talk to or be friends with me but of course he made me transfer as soon as I got an offer from Winchester.

Wich was to be expected because the only reason I got an offer in the first place is because my dad and the principle are close and he kept bugging her about letting me enroll. My grades are perfect and I'm good with my magic so after about 1 and a half year of my dad being annoying she made it happen. 

The worst part is that It's in the middle of the school year?! Who on earth makes someone transfer in the middle of a school year! 

Unbelievable. 

"It's going to be great honey!" My dad stated in excitement 

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes

"You're going to learn so much there!" 

I know enough... 

"And you're going to make so many friends!"

I don't need friends... 

I know he only wants what's best for me.He's always been very caring.Especially after **she** left... 

"You must be so nervous..." 

I wonder if he still thinks about **her.** The way **she** smelled. **Her** smile.

I do.All the time. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will love you!" 

Suddenly I could feel something wet on my cheek and my lips started to tremble. 

Am I crying? 

"And - Mia,what's wrong?" 

He looked worried.I hate that look on him.

"Do you ever think about **her**?" 

He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then let out a breath.

"All the time." 

I'm usually really good at hiding my emotions but when it comes to **her** I just can't.Its ridiculous.I mean it's not like **she's** dead or anything **she's** just... gone **.**

It was silent.For a long time. 

My dad spoke up. 

"We're almost there sweatheart."

"I know." I reply looking out the car window 

We're driving through a forest.The leaves are red, orange and yellow.I can see a pond.The water inside of it is shimmering. I can see animals. Birds,butterflys,bats and so much more. I wonder what it's like to be free like they are. 

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that we had reached the gate.

There's no going back now. Phones aren't allowed in there so the only way I can communicate with my dad is trough letters and when I'm allowed to go home during the breaks. 

I got out of the car while my dad loaded my bags out of the trunk and handed them to me. 

On the other side of the gate I see Mrs. Flair - The Principal. 

Next to her stood a girl. A girl wearing **a lot** of pink. 

I turn my head to the left So I can look my father in the eyes. 

"I'm really going to miss you..." He said while tears filled his eyes

I hate seeing him cry. 

"It's okay dad.I'll write you letters and we'll be able to see each other during the breaks." 

"Yeah,"He wiped at his tears."You're right!"

He walked over to me and we hugged for what felt like an eternity. I enjoyed every second of it. But I knew I had to let go eventually.So I did. 

He got in the car and drove away.

 **This is it.This is where my journey starts**. 

I open the gate and finally take a good look at the school. 

It's old but also beautiful.Like a castle in a children's book.

"Hello,Mrs. Miller we've been waiting for you."Mrs. Flair said with a smile on her face.

"This is Marie Heylen.She's going to be showing you the school." 

Ugh, I don't want to do this.

"Fantastic.I'm really happy to be here!" The least I can do is pretend to be excited.

The girl had a huge grin on her face. Why is she so happy? 

"And we're SO LUCKY to have you here!" 

She then started rambling about how amazing the school and it's students are.That was until Mrs. Flair whispered something into her ear.Something that made her cool down. 

"We still have some things to sort out so would you please follow me into my office." 

I put on a smile.

"Sure!" 

While we were wandering through the hallways I saw a couple of students running around with books in their hands. They looked happy.

Why would anyone be happy to go to school? 

The more I thought about it the more I realized how excited every witch my age would be right now. But for some reason I wasn't. It's not like I was happy before. It's always been like t

The things that are supposed to excite me don't excite me. The things that are supposed to be fun aren't fun. The things that are supposed to make me happy don't make me happy. 

I was lost in my thoughts...again.I was so lost that I didn't realize we'd reached the office until Mrs. Flair spoke up.

"Mrs. Miller?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you going to come in?" 

"Uhmm, yes of course!" 

She gestured for me to sit down in front of her desk. 

"I'm sure you've heard a lot about this school which means that you're probably familiar with the rules." 

Boy is she wrong. I didn't do any research before coming here.Looking back that probably wasn't a good decision. 

"But just to be safe I printed out a list for you!" 

_**WINCHESTER ACADEMY - REGULATIONS** _

_**1.PHONES ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THE PREMISES** _

_**2.NO ONE LEAVES THE DORMS AFTER 11PM** _

_**3.DO NOT LEAVE THE PREMISES AFTER 8PM** _

_**4.DO NOT USE MAGIC AGAINST EACH OTHER OUTSIDE OF CLASS** _

_**5.DO NOT ENDANGER YOUR CLASSMATES OR THE FACULTY** _

"You'll be living in dorm B34 with Neyra McCartney" She said handing me my key and my schedule. 

Great, another person I have to interact with. 

"Welcome to Winchester Academy, Mrs. Miller!" 

"Thanks for letting me be here..." I responded awkwardly 

I stood up and stepped out of her office. As soon I closed the door I heard Marie's voice. 

"ARE YOU READY?" 

Oh, right she's going to show me the school. 

"Sure."

"Ok but first we'll have to go to your dorm so you can drop of your bags.They must be so heavy!" 

"It's oka-" 

Before I could finish my sentence she was already holding my bags. 

"Neyra won't be there because she's in class- well everybody is.We have to hurry so you don't miss the entire day!" 

"Uhm, okay." 

On the way to my dorm she showed me the second floor. Floor B.

When we finally reached the dorm I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. My side of the dorm looked rather boring considering that it's not decorated. 

Neyra's side on the other hand looked captivating.Tons of books.Colorful potions.Plants.Oil paintings.

"Looks amazing right!" Marie said in a squiky tone 

"It does."

"I'd let you look at it a little longer if we had more time but sadly we don't.So I'm going to show you the rest of the building!"

 **ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER**

"So, did you like the tour?" Marie said with a smile on her face

I was so out of breath from all the walking around I couldn't form an answer. 

When I didn't answer she started looking at her watch. 

"The next period starts in 30 minutes.Right now is lunchtime!" 

Good.I'm really hungry.

"You should eat with me and my friends!Well it's really just me, my girlfriend and a friend!" 

"No thanks." I said trying to catch my breath 

"You can't sit alone on your first day!" 

"It's not a bi-" 

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" 

I know her type.She wasn't going to let this go.So I gave in. 

"Fine."I say rolling my eyes

"YES!YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THEM I PROMISE!" 


End file.
